Magneto (X-Men: The Animated Series)
Erik Lehnsherr (also known as Magneto) is the secondary antagonist of X-Men: The Animated Series. He is an extremely powerful mutant who has the power to control magnetism and plots to have all mutants to reign supreme over humanity and the archenemy of the X-Men. He is voiced by David Hemblen. X-Men: The Animated Series Erik Magnus was a survivor from World War II, which took his entire family. During one attack he looked for his Mama and Papa but become captured by Nazis and taken away. After the war Magnus met up and formed a friendship with a young Charles Xavier and began working in a hospital saving other survivors. Nazi Party remnants attacked the country they were working in attempting to take it back. Xavier and Magnus followed and saved several patients using their powers. However, Magnus wanted to destroy the Nazis while Xavier wanted them spared. The event led to a rift between the two and they went their separate ways. Magnus eventually began using the name Magneto. He would go and attack places like factories and military bases. Xavier eventually stopped him. Although he was stopped he came back several years later even more powerful and determined than before. Upon hearing that Beast was incarcerated he went to the prison to break him out. Though Beast would refuse Magneto's offer and instead stay so that his trial would serve a greater purpose to the mutant community. Magneto thought he was a fool and left him. Later he attacks a military base and uses his powers to launch their nuclear armament to then destroy the same base. The X-Men members Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm went to confront him. However, none was powerful enough to stop him. The missiles launched but was stopped by Storm and her manipulation of the weather. Following his defeat, Magneto chose to draw out Xavier. He attacked Metro Chemical in the hopes that Xavier would personally respond if he endangered human lives. He was right and the X-Men came to stop him. However, just like before Magneto proved too powerful and they were easily defeated. Magneto got his wish and Xavier showed up. Magneto once again extended an offer to let Xavier join him, but just like before Xavier refused. Magneto grew angry and was going to kill Xavier once and for all. Unfortunately for him Xavier entered his mind and made him relive memories of the war. Unable to deal with the traumatic experiences once again Magneto fled. He then vowed to raise an army of thousands to overthrow mankind and destroy Xavier. In the first season finale, he kidnaps Senator Robert Kelly in order to once again attempt to begin a war, but is thwarted by a group of Sentinels. After Master Mold and the other Sentinels rebel against their creators and become a threat to the entire world, Magneto allies himself with the X-Men and they successfully eliminate the Sentinels, during which he saves Xavier's life in exchange for their earlier rescue of Magneto. He appears in nearly every episode in the second season, in which he and Professor Xavier are powerless and travel throughout the Savage Land. At the end of that season, all of the X-Men save them from Mr. Sinister, and they regain their powers. Later on, he creates Asteroid M as a safe haven for mutants who feel persecuted on Earth. Though his intentions are noble, a betrayal by his closest servant Fabian Cortez puts into motion a series of events after which he realizes that the world will never again trust him as the leader of the Asteroid, and he allows the base to be destroyed. Disheartened by the loss of his sanctuary, he does not care about even the impending assimilation of mankind by the Phalanx, until he receives news from the Beast, Forge, Mister Sinister and Amelia Voght that his son, Quicksilver, has been kidnapped by the Phalanx in the second part of the two-part fifth season premiere. He teams up with them to defeat the Phalanx and save everyone they had captured or assimilated. Later on, Magneto allies himself with Apocalypse, believing that Apocalypse will use the Axis of Time to recreate reality into one in which mutants rule and his wife, Magda, is alive. However, Magneto turns on Apocalypse when after discovering the latter plans to recreate reality in his own image. By the end of the series, he has gathered up an entire army of rebellious mutants, and is poised to conquer the world, but receives news from Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean Grey that Professor Xavier is dying. Relenting, Magneto uses his power in conjunction with Xavier's in order to contact Lilandra, who takes Xavier to her planet where there is a suggestion that he may be cured. Category:X-Men Villains Category:Leader Category:Tragic Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Misanthropes Category:Supremacists Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dark Messiah Category:On & Off Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Parents Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Master Orator Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Males Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Outcast Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:Evil from the past Category:Tyrants Category:Brainwashers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Elementals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Crackers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Scapegoat Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti hero Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Brutes